


Peter Parker Gets a Life

by flowersandteeth



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Ironspider - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It, Resolved Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Starker, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersandteeth/pseuds/flowersandteeth
Summary: Peter is selfish, when it comes down to it.**ENDGAME SPOILERSI FORGOT TO PUT THIS HERE WHEN I FIRST POSTED THIS IM SORRY IF I SPOILED SOMETHING FOR ANYONE***





	Peter Parker Gets a Life

**Author's Note:**

> There is no underage action in this, but I get that a lot of people feel squirmy about Starker (understandably; I've definitely read some of the 'special circle in hell' fics).
> 
> My headcanon: 
> 
> Peter was 16 and didn't age for the five years before everyone was brought back, obv, so 8 years post Endgame would make him 24. 
> 
> Also, Tony NEVER did anything with Peter, in either timeline. Like, he may have felt things, but he was a responsible enough adult to never let those thoughts/feelings intrude on his mentor relationship with Peter. Just FYI. 
> 
> hand-wavy magic/timeline stuff galore.

Peter is selfish, when it comes down to it.  
  
Maybe it was wrong, in the face of his Tony's memory, to be using a once in a lifetime chance to do this. There'd been doubts niggling at the back of his mind ( _you could do so much with this opportunity, but like this--you're older, maybe he'd--maybe this time--_ ), but yes, selfishness had ultimately won out.  
Eight years after the return, and Stephen Strange had shown up at Peter's doorstep. He'd already been wearing a melancholy, amused expression; of course he'd known what Peter would choose, where Peter would go.  
  
Dr. Strange made the offer, and Peter thought of Steve--what he'd done with his chance.  
  
  
Peter stepped through that door of swirling orange sparks, and into that achingly familiar penthouse.  
  
***  
  
Tony stood, staring openly, brokenly, as the portal closed behind Peter. Glass shattered as Tony's drink slipped from his fingers.  
  
The silence was deafening.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Stark." Peter smiled, shakily.  
  
When the man said nothing, Peter felt the stirrings of panic, and then:  
  
"You...look good," Tony swallowed drily, the wet click of his throat audible in the space between them, "...Older."  
  
Peter nodded, words failing him. Tony took a step towards him, hands trembling.  
  
Another step closer. Tony's hands made an aborted motion towards the incarnation of the boy he'd lost.  
  
" _Fuck_ ," he choked, "kid, how-- _how_ \--"  
  
"Mr. Stark--"  
  
"--I saw you-- _I let you_ \--"  
  
And then there's no distance, and Tony's hands are twisted into Peter's hair, pulling him forward into a brutal kiss. The crash of lips-teeth-tongue lasts an eternal second, and then Tony pulls back to shove his face into the crook of Peter's neck, crushes the younger man to his chest as though Peter might just--  
  
Peter's breathing is labored, his brain is still trying to catch up to what the hell just happened ( _it wasn't just me, it was never just me_ ) when a quiet, rough sob pollutes the air between them, and Peter's chest goes tight.  
  
"Mr. St-- _Tony_ \--it's okay, I'm alright," He runs a comforting hand down the other man's back before twisting fingers into his shirt and just holding on. "I'm right here."  
  
There's a moment of gaping silence, of electric stillness...

...and then they're both moving.  
  
It's frantic, each attempting to divest the other of respective clothing, hands knocking into each other, a couple seams popping because neither can find the will to stop kissing long enough to pay attention. It's messy and aggressive and amazing, and after everything, Peter still kind of can't believe it's happening ( _we're going to be okay_ ).  
  
Tony shoves Peter up against the bar, and Peter lets him, gasps raggedly when this mirror of his late mentor drops to his knees and takes Peter into his mouth. He's sucking and swirling his tongue ( _his tongue, god_ \--) before urging Peter's cock deeper in a smooth, hot glide. Peter pushes his hands into dark locks, twisting and pulling, upper body curling forward, hips rocking, paying zero attention to the sounds he's making.  
  
"Tony-- _fuck_ \--Mr.-- _Mr. Stark_ , I'm gonna--"  
  
Tony moans around Peter's cock, and that's it, Peter's off like a shot, tensing and releasing down the other man's throat.  
  
Peter drops to his knees, one hand wrapping around Tony's hardness, slick wetness smoothing the motions as he brings Tony to his peak. His other hand is clasped roughly around the back of the Tony's neck, their foreheads pressed together so Tony can _feel_ the words Peter whispers into the scant space between them.  
  
"I lost you, too..."  
  
A little tighter on the upstroke; Tony gasps, his hips stutter.  
  
Breathlessly, tearfully, Peter smiles. "I got the chance, I _had to_ \--I love you, I loved you so much--" and then Tony's mouth is on his, groaning out his release.  
  
Peter holds him through it, rides out the shudders with gentle strokes. When Tony hisses, oversensitive, Peter just moves his hand to curl around the other man's hip, squeezing gently.  
  
In the stillness after, Tony's hands come up to cradle Peter's face. He kisses him, motions still threaded with pain and need and loss and _so much feeling_.  
  
"I love you, too, kid." Tony's thumbs stroke Peter's cheeks, swipe under his eyes delicately, sweetly. "I'm so goddamn sorry, and I love you."  
  
Peter sniffles unattractively, lets out a short chuckle that Tony mirrors.  
They're a complete mess, covered in each other's tears and Tony's release, half dressed still clinging to each other, but something is shifting. Lightness blooms behind Peter's ribs, and he watches it grow in Tony's red-rimmed eyes, in his steadily expanding grin. The next kiss is mostly them smiling into each other's mouths, kind of terrible, but so fucking sweet and necessary and _perfect_.  
  
At some point, they'll have to sweep up the glass and amber liquid pooling a few feet from where they sit.  
  
At some point, they're going to have to hash out what all of this means: for Peter, for this world, this timeline. For them.  
  
For now, they're wrapped in each other, half-dressed, kissing and laughing and feeling a little more whole.  
  
  
_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame DESTROYED me. It was amazing and I sobbed like an idiot in the theater.  
> I'd just recently discovered Starker and this fell out of my brain. 
> 
> If any more talented writers want to take this story and run with it, expand on it, feel free. I don't have the attention span to write the long fics. Just gimme credit and we're good <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
